Drarry, czyli dlaczego parki są niebezpieczne
by aoshiro9
Summary: Młoda i urodziwa Scorpia Malfoy wędruje po parku, w którym dokonuje dziwnego i kontrowersyjnego odkrycia, które postanawia zmienić jej życie.


Szłam miastem. Wolno mijałam budowle, rozkoszując się słońcem, którego blask obejmował me ciało. Rozpuszczone, platynowe włosy były lekko zlepione na karku, a delikatne podmuchy wiatru raz po raz zakrywały kosmykami szaroniebieskie oczy. Jak gorąco… nawet najszlachetniejsza dziedziczka Malfoy'ów nie mogłaby wytrzymać czterdziestostopniowego zaduchu! Z niechęcią zdjęłam granatową koszulę, a przechodniom ukazała się kusa sukienka z misternie plecionej koronki. Pewnemu taksówkarzowi oczy powiększyły się do rozmiaru spodków (zresztą jak połowie męskiej populacji tu obecnej). Ach, uwielbiam to uczucie, gdy wszyscy parzą na mnie z uznaniem! Szkoda tylko, że to mugole – nic niewarte istoty stworzone do rozdeptywania jak karaluchy… Chociaż oni nawet nie wiedzą, że nimi są. Uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie. Młody student zemdlał osuwając się na pokryty piaskiem chodnik. Z trudem powstrzymałam śmiech.  
Weszłam do sklepu, w którym głośno buczał klimatyzator. Wyjęłam te ohydne, mugolskie papierki, które nazywają pieniędzmi (osobiście uważam, że monety są dużo bardziej użyteczne) i zapłaciłam za kubeczek z czekoladowymi lodami. Jasne, że wolałabym je aportować (accio i po sprawie – po co tyle mizdrzenia z jednym, małym lodem?), ale Astoria ostatnio zbyt często mnie upominała o kradzieże. Wrr, głupia. Ojciec robi to non stop, a ona udaje, że tego nie widzi. To trzeba być moją matką.  
Otworzyłam wieczko deseru i nabrałam łyżeczkę mojej ambrozji. Delektowałam się nią, aż usłyszałam huk. Ech, kolejny mugol… który wjechał wózkiem dziecięcym w drzewo. Z dzieckiem w środku. Merlinie… brawo. Bachor po chwili zaczął drzeć się i rzucać smarkami po całym trawniku, lecz uciszony moim spojrzeniem załkał w połamane już oparcie wózka. Oddaliłam się naprędce, następnie siadając na parkowej ławce, oczywiście najpierw ją oczyszczając zaklęciem niewerbalnym. Już miałam zacząć opalać swoją piękną, jak na Malfoya przystało, twarz, gdy usłyszałam… jęki. I stękanie. Pochodzące z pobliskich krzaków. Na gacie Merlina… kto to robi w krzakach w parku?! Podeszłam do nich i już miałam zganić tę bezczelną dwójkę, ale…  
Merlinie.  
To był Harry pieprzony Potter.  
Z mężczyzną.  
O takim samym kolorze włosów, jak moje.  
I takiej samej barwie oczu.  
Merlinie, Merlinie, Merlinie…  
To był mój ojciec.  
- Papa, ty cholerny geju, co robisz w krzakach z tym powalonym Potterem?! – wykrzyknęłam.  
- Scorpia?! Co ty tu robisz?! – spytał przerażony Draco Malfoy, jedna z największych osobistości czarodziejskiego świata migdaląca się z bliznowatym Wybrańcem. Czyli jak ideał sięgnął bruku.  
- Jak widzisz, spaceruję. Usiadłam na ławce, jak kulturalny człowiek, a tymczasem usłyszałam twoje jęki po tym, jak ten idiotyczny zdrajca krwi wsunął się w ciebie..! – przerwałam. Boże, jakie to krępujące. Jakie to obrzydliwe… widzieć, jak twój ojciec jest pieprzony przez jakiegoś faceta w krzakach. Ledwo co powstrzymałam torsje.  
- Skarbeńko, nie mówiłeś, że masz taką miłą córkę. – jego pan do towarzystwa wyciągnął do mnie rękę, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie – Harry Potter, miło mi.  
Uderzyłam go w twarz. Zatoczył się do tyłu i przyciągnięty przez papę, został zamknięty w jego uścisku.  
- Wiem, kim jesteś. Gdzie pracujesz. Gdzie mieszkasz. I wiem, że pieprzysz mojego ojca. Więc pomiń sobie ten milutki wstęp i idź stąd, do cholery, chcę porozmawiać z nim! – odrzekłam wskazując palcem na postać przytulającą go.  
- On zostaje, Scorpia. Tu, ze mną. Więc po prostu odejdź i daj nam dokończyć to, co zaczęliśmy. – uśmiechnął się i przewrócił Malfoya na plecy i, pochylając się, złożył na jego zdumionych ustach delikatny pocałunek.  
Zawrzałam gniewem. Nie wiedziałam jednak, co odpowiedzieć, toteż posłużyłam się tym tekstem, co zawsze.  
- Mój ojciec się o tym dowie! – wycedziłam dobitnie akcentując każde słowo.  
Odpowiedział mi dziki śmiech.  
- Idiotko… on tutaj jest i jest sprawcą twojego… wzburzenia. – odpowiedział mi bliznowaty przez ciągły chichot.  
Poczułam się zgaszona. Merlinie! Wielka Scorpia Anadriela Malfoy, chluba nauczycieli, postrach szkoły i jednocześnie jej powód westchnień została… zgaszona. Jakie to mugolskie. Mimo woli poczułam pieczenie w oczach. Odwróciłam się i biegnąc jedną z parkowych alejek, krzyczałam niekiedy załamując głos od szlochu, niewybredną wiązankę przekleństw skierowaną do Harry'ego pieprzonego Pottera i jego muzy… tj. mojego ojca. O. Merlinie. Czemu?! Co takiego złego zrobiłam?! Jeżeli chodzi ci o tamten występek to nie ja, nigdy na oczy tej kozy nie widziałam!  
- Scorpia! Wracaj! Wracaj! – krzyczał Malfoy jak opętany nie zachowując się jak przystało na jego nazwisko. W końcu ja też się tak nie zachowywałam. Zaszlochałam głośniej. Usłyszałam za sobą tupot stóp. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam go jak biegł do mnie… z wywieszoną męskością. Nagle czas zwolnił. Przechodnie powoli odwracali głowy i krzywili twarze w geście przerażenia lub szyderstwa. A on biegł… biegł… biegł… Niemal wyobraziła sobie plażę zalewaną przez fale, zachód słońca i romantyczną muzykę w tle. I zwolnione tempo. Aż nagle usłyszała dźwięk migawki.  
Zrobiono zdjęcie. O mój Merlinie.  
Zwróciłam twarz w miejsce, gdzie rozległ się dźwięk. Stała tam Rita Skeeter.  
O Merlinie. Ta zmora. Ten cholerny żuk.  
Straciłam przytomność.

* * *

Biało.  
Dziwny zapach.  
Lekarstwa.  
Czy jestem… czy jestem u Munga?  
Spojrzałam w bok. Siedziała tam Astoria.  
- Mutti! Merlinie, co ja tu robię? – spytałam słabo.  
- Jesteś u Munga. Zemdlałaś… zemdlałaś w parku w centrum. Co tam robiłaś?! Czemu poszłaś do mugolskiego parku?! – zaczęła się na mnie wydzierać. Chwila… skoro ona nie pyta o tatę… to nic o nim i o Harrym nie wie! Odetchnęłam z ulgą.  
- N-nic… po prostu chciałam się przejść… - wytłumaczyłam się.  
- Ech, z tobą nie da się rozmawiać. Nigdy się nie dało. – wybiegła podenerwowana z sali.  
Muszę sobie uporządkować parę spraw. Więc… Ech, każdy musi mi przerwać! Usłyszałam trzask drzwi.  
- Córeczko..? - męski głos zaczął niepewnie.  
- Papa? Papa! - ucieszyłam się - Co się dzieje z mutti? – spytałam podejrzliwie.  
- Więc... rozwodzimy się. - po wypowiedzeniu tych słów widocznie poczuł ulgę.  
- Rozwodzicie się? Och... - strapiłam się - To... to dla pieprzonego Pottera?  
- Nie mów tak! Nie mogłem tego więcej ukrywać.

- Dobra, dobra. Uznajmy, że daję wam moje błogosławieństwo. Ale co będę z tego miała? – spytałam bystro.

- Czemu jesteś taką materialistką? – westchnął – Nie możesz po prostu cieszyć się czyimś szczęściem? – ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Złamał się. „Jaka ciota" pomyślałam. Postanowiłam to wykorzystac.

- No wiesz, papa… Zawsze mogę poprosić tę… Skeeter aby opublikowała ciebie biegnącego przez park, kiedy zapomniałeś, co to znaczy mieć na sobie spodnie. – wyszczerzyłam się.

- Ech… więc… co powiesz na Magiczną Barbie? – spytał z nadzieją w głosie. Moje oczy powiększyły się do rozmiaru spodków. Barbie… Magiczna Barbie! Skakałam w duchu z radości. W sumie mało kto wie, że Królowa Hogwartu uwielbia bawić się lalkami. A Magiczna… Magiczna Barbie! To dopiero cudo! Ma plastikowy kociołek, który tak naprawdę jest z ucha gnoma i różdżkę ze zlepionych fekaliów feniksa! Zawsze o niej marzyłam. W sumie w zabawie lalkami najlepszy jest seks. Nie jestem małą dziewczynką i wiem, co to jest i jak to się robi. Teorie o komórce jajowej i plemniku to bujdy. Każdy myślący czarodziej wie, że mała pszczółka leci do kwiatka, a potem bocian przynosi dziecko. A propos seksu lalkowego – w ostatniej szufladzie trzymam szkatułkę, w której znajduje się Ken i pszczółki. Moje lalki uwielbiają się pieprzyć. Cztery razy po dwa razy, osiem razy raz po raz… To idealnie do nich pasuje.

- Zgoda. – dodałam lubieżnym tonem i odpłynęłam w marzenia senne o haremie lalek Barbie w różowych ubrankach z oryginalnymi różdżkami…


End file.
